Heinrich Kleemann
Heinrich Kleemann, a parody of Heinrich Schliemann, was a distinguished German archaeologist and expert on ancient civilisations. Born into a poor German family in 1815, Kleemann attended school but was unable to complete his studies for financial reasons. Kleemann's greatest assets in his career as a classical archaeologist were his tenacity and organisational skills, which helped him make finds which had eluded other archaeologists for decades. However, he was eventually discovered to have faked most of these finds, and disappeared to the other world. He eventually joined the SEAS, but was soon kicked out for showing Jules Verne their base. He was apparently recuited by them again, though. David Leighton was sent to find Kleemann, who has been attacked by Pirates, in the Ice Wastes to give him an assignment from Jarvis Babbit. Leighton begrudgingly helped KIeemann to find the key to Valhalla, after defeating a giant Avatar and numerous hordes of Undead Warriors. Kleemann then broke open the gates to the Holy Cities harbour to let in the Pirates, either using a horn or rocket technology. Kleemann led Cole, Bela and Stina to from the Holy City to Valhalla, where he drank from Hvergelmir. He became an apparently magical zombie, but was killed by the trio after he animated several large statues. Personality Kleemann's greatest assets in his career as a classical archaeologist were his tenacity and organisational skills, which helped him make finds which had eluded other archaeologists for decades. Unfortunately, he also evinced other personality traits which were less desirable. He was branded a cheat, braggart and liar, and was eventually proven to have faked a number of his most spectacular finds and was even convicted of smuggling antiquities out of the Middle East. Kleemann appeared cheerful and difficult to offend, ignoring the anger and insults of David Leighton. This happy, unoffended personality was, however, a cover for a much darker one- upo getting his powers, he planned to make Leighton and the SEAS suffer for 'every slighting comment and slur'. Kleemann had a great interest in archaeology, an interest he claimed to have inherited from his father. In the other world, he became obsessed with entering Valhalla. Biography Early life Born into a poor German family in 1815, Kleemann attended school but was unable to complete his studies for financial reasons. After a number of years in minor clerical positions Kleemann discovered his talent for trade and by his mid-thirties he was a millionare. It was at this time that Kleemann began to indulge his passion for archaeology, a passion he said his father imbued in him. He at some point joined with the SEAS. In his search for affluent sponsors, Heinrich Kleemann decided to show Jules Verne the other world. He there showed him the new SEAS headquartes, prototype spaceships and the SEAS' Submarine. Upon his return, Jules Verne wrote "From the Earth to the Moon", whereby the technology he describes is clearly influenced by what he had seen. Jules Verne also published "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". Here, too, the technology used was inspired by the SEAS creations, although Verne failed to recognize the submarines source of power. Kleemann was expelled from the SEAS for his ill-considered actions and the danger they presented to the society. Heinrich Kleemann began excavate at Troy in the hope of finding his own way into the other world. Kleemann was eventually proven to have faked a number of his most spectacular finds and was convicted of smuggling antiquities out of the Middle East. The archaeologist was quick to notice his incipient decline and suddenly began to fall ill. It is (correctly) rumoured that his apparent death from an infection was in fact feigned, and that he disappeared with the help of some unknown accomplices. In the other world Kleemann soon grew obsessed with Valhalla, and began to search the Ice Wastes with other excavation teams, looking for the key to open it. He was followed by a gang of Pirates, who were also after the key. Jarvis Babbit sent David Leighton to find Kleemann and give him an assignment. Leighton saves Kleemann from a small group of the Pirates, and tries to get him to leave- Kleemann, however, refuses to leave without the key. Kleemann, Leighton, some Flamethrowers and some Exo Enforcers, after encountering some Undead Warriors, eventually find Kleemann's other excavation team and his equipment. The team members, however, have turned into Undead Warriors, and the group is forced to kill them. The group, after collecting some runes, encounter a small Pirate outpost, and are quickly overwhelmed. Just before they can be defeated, however, reinforcments arrive; some Executioners and Marksmen, who destroy the outpost. Kleemann, Leighton and the squad continue through the Ice Wastes, the reinforcments staying behind to make sure the Pirates don't attack again. The group find the key to Valhalla, but the Avatar guarding it comes to life and attacks them with an army of Undead Warriors. Once they destroy the Avatar, the Warriors all die with it. Just as Kleemann is about to take the key, the Pirates appear and blow up their Battle Tank. The reinforcments catch up and stop them, and Leighton tells Kleemann to somehow break the Pirates, who are now forced to work for the SEAS, into the Holy City. Kleemann destroys a small Dustrider outpost, and estalishes a beachhead in a bay close to the city. He manages to break the pirates into the city by either using the Norsmen horn, or the Dragon Clan rocket technology. The heroes In the Holy City, Kleemann is assigned by the Governer to guide Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund and Bela Benedek to the temple compex. Kleemann takes the three to the island Valhalla is on, and, after he tells Bela about the pathway, they set up a base on a platuea after eliminating a small Barbarian oupost (Kleemann didn't tell the heroes that the Barbarians were there). They find an obelisk - one of three blocking the entrance to Valhalla - and Kleemann activates it. The group, now controlling a powerul Dustrider army, destroy another, larger Barbarian outpost, and Kleemann activates their obelisk, assuring Stina that he knows what awaits them in Valhalla. Behind the outpost is Valhalla itself, still locked for the time being. A large graveyard lies in front of it. The group eventually manage to destroy the main Barbarian base, and Kleemann activates the final obelisk. The doors to Valhalla open, and Undead Warriors walk out. A large amount also emerge from the coffins in the graveyard. The group rush to Valhalla's entrance to defeat the horde of Undead Warriors, which they succeed in doing - albeit with difficulty. They enter Valhalla, and their army flees, believing Valhalla to be cursed. Death Sounds When selected When ordered to move When ordered to attack Special move Quotes Journal entries Related links *David Leighton *Poison *Skulls *Valhalla *Undead Warrior *Jules Verne *Troy *Hvergelmir *Ice Wastes Category:Heroes Category:Infantry Units Category:The SEAS Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Archaeologists Category:Units